


【酒穴】烛火

by littleavalon



Category: ID:INVADED, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleavalon/pseuds/littleavalon
Kudos: 14





	【酒穴】烛火

当鸣瓢终于将他的性器全部埋入到湿热的内壁里时，富久田的大腿抽搐了一下。

很显然的生理反应。不是用来做爱的部位被强行入侵而产生的异物感，包括因此而出现的面部表情以及代表不适的低喘，让鸣瓢的脑中划过了原来他还有像个正常人样子的想法。…不过，这转瞬即逝的想法紧接着因为富久田轻飘飘说出的“怎么不继续了呢，前辈？”而彻底消散了。

“……看来你不需要适应。那我继续了。”

伸手将对方的腿更往里折，以便性器进入到更深的地方，鸣瓢果真就和他说的一样，丝毫不顾有些紧塞的交合处，径直朝里捅入。没有充分润滑，紧靠着避孕套自带的润滑液湿润内里的后果，大概便是起初的时候双方都不是怎么舒服。

鸣瓢没有在意这一点，现在正在做爱的对象也不是值得他在意这点的人。他的手指在富久田的大腿上留下掐痕，性器破开内壁不断朝里深入。而富久田也像察觉不到般，配合着撞击发出时断时续的低吟，或者又只飘出几个气音。他的面部表情因混杂着快感与不适而显得扭曲，但的确能让人看出来是正在享受。

怪人。鸣瓢只是瞥了一眼他的表情，随即便移开了视线。

鸣瓢并不是第一次与富久田做爱，而这也不会是最后一次。就如同他的脑中得不出为什么会有男人主动愿意躺到身下的结论，富久田也从来没有解释过。…当然，他也不会去问这种问题。这就像在作为神探进行推理时脑中会浮现出的众多个细枝末节的问题一般，因为作用不大、或者没有意义，而被画上红叉。

床板开始嘎吱嘎吱地响，富久田的呻吟声也拔高了一个调。看来他是开始产生快感了。最能证明这点的便是放软了不少的内壁，不再阻碍鸣瓢的进出。甚至在短暂性的退出时，还会主动吸附过来，缠住性器，让鸣瓢的呼吸声也粗重了些。

富久田在某种意义上也能称得上厉害。明明完全没有触碰过前端，仅靠着后部的插入，性器便能够勃起，此时正因为身体的颤动而在腰腹间滴落下几滴透明粘液。他本身就宛如浮荡在水面上的声音这下更像是浸了水，即使连呼吸都无法保持平稳，嘴上却仍要不断说些类似于夸奖的轻佻话，还会因为鸣瓢撞击的突然改变而被撞散成谁也不认识的音符。

“突然间好用力啊……是不想听吗？还是说害羞？”

“太吵了。”

鸣瓢不喜欢听他说那些夸奖他技术如何的话，也不喜欢他毫不克制地发出呻吟。那些声音足以让脸皮薄的人面红耳赤，甚至于早早就缴枪卸弹。…还真是没有羞耻心的家伙。鸣瓢如此想道，附加的是拍在对方臀部上的几声脆响。

“是觉得我的屁股还不够放松吗？有点痛啊……我想它应该红了吧。但要是再放松下去，可就就没法夹紧前辈你了喔。”

身下的人无所谓地笑了笑，嘴里紧接着又冒出了让人听不惯的话。只是后半句话还在唇齿间打转时，就因为被重重顶到最深处而蜷起了脚趾，扬起线条流畅的脖颈。连带着还未闭合的下颚像是呛住了般，咳嗽了好几声，尚未说完的话便以此来代替。

鸣瓢就是在这种状况下咬上去的，冷眼看着富久田由于咳嗽而全身发颤，一口咬在他扬起的脖颈上。咬住脖颈的同时，甚至能感受到牙齿下肌肉的战栗。

他直到嘴里尝到了血腥味才停下，啐了口带血的唾沫。身体还未离开，在这样呼吸都能够喷洒到皮肤上的距离，鸣瓢甚至能听见对方从嗓中发出的几声闷笑。…他在笑什么，大概也能猜到。顺着笑声偏头，撞上视线的时候，便能看到对方又露出了那副仿佛明白一切的讨人厌的表情。

你可什么都不明白。

鸣瓢的回应很简单。他先将下身退出去了些，随后便狠狠顶上了早已知晓的对方的敏感点，让富久田的叫声又更扬起了些。肠肉确实是绞紧了，甚至早于他的动作。……原因当然很明显。会因为被啃咬而兴奋，这家伙算是彻头彻尾的无可救药吧。

富久田的大腿又抽搐了几下，粘液忽地喷溅在小腹上，也溅到了鸣瓢的身上，顺着肌肉的纹理下流。原本还准备把他的大腿再抬高的鸣瓢也因为腔内的收缩而泄了力，精液全数射到了避孕套里。

他维持了一会儿原本的姿势，直到富久田的腿懒散地耷拉下来，才缓缓将避孕套打了个结，丢进了垃圾桶。……啊啊。他坐在床边，从嘴里吐出一口气。

男人高潮过后的声音软绵绵的，没有一点力气。要是不注意去听，便会被大脑忽略过去吧。直到富久田重复了几遍，鸣瓢才意识到他在说话，于是把身体侧过去了点，权当是在听。

…只不过，仅仅是一点点的侧身都能清楚看到，富久田的手里正捏着一枚还未开封的粉色安全套。发现鸣瓢正看向他的时候，还顺势晃了晃手。

“再来一次吧？”

鸣瓢没有理他。


End file.
